superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tasmanian Devil
You may be looking for the Looney Tunes character also called the Tazmanian Devil. Global Guardians Team Member Hugh Dawkins is a metahuman born with the ability to turn into a supernaturally large and intelligent Tasmanian Devil, in a fashion similar to a werewolf. As an adult he becomes a superhero in Tasmania an island off the coast of Australia. He is eventually contacted by a man named Doctor Mist to join the Global Guardians.As revealed in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Inc._Vol_1_32 Infinity, Inc., Vol. 1 #32] (November 1986) which can be found at the DC Database. __TOC__ Background Information Earth-1A Continuity In 1977, the Tasmanian Devil helps the Green Arrow dismantle a bomb on the island of Tasmania off the coast of Australia.''As revealed in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issue #9 (December, 1977) A few years later he aids in an effort to stop ''brainwashed SuperFriends, by the Overlord; from taking over the world.As revealed in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issue #25 (October 1979) Earth-One Continuity On the parallel-universe of the New Earth, during the late eighties, his affiliation with the Justice League causes his rejection by the Queen Bee, ruler of Bialya, who is reforming the Guardians. Her efforts seem beneficial but are for her own selfish gain, as she is using brainwashing techniques to put the Guardians under her control. This affects the Devil again, as his close friend Tuatara falls into a coma after destroying a neo-Nazi compound and attacking the League. They are eventually awakened.As revealed in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Europe_Annual_1 Justice League Europe Annual, Vol. 1 #1] (November 1990) which can be found at the DC Database. Dawkin's former friends regain their minds too and the Bee's massive brainwashing efforts are literally uncovered. He also learns that Doctor Mist was a robot, Jack O'Lantern, dead, is an impostor and Owlwoman is missing. It is said that Little Mermaid is also missing, though both sides in the conflict had seen her die from a misfired shot by Lantern. Queen Bee, the one that has caused so much problems is deposed and slain by Sumaan Harjavti, the brother of the man the Queen had slain and deposed herself.As revealed in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_America_Vol_1_55 Justice League America, Vol. 1 #55] (October 1991) which can be found at the DC Database. Dawkins and the League help with relief and recovery efforts.As revealed in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_America_Vol_1_56 Justice League America, Vol. 1 #56] (November 1991) which can be found at the DC Database. After this he would return to Australia, but soon rejoins a team of Guardians to rescue those still endangered by the secret machinations of Harjavti.As revealed in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Quarterly_Vol_1_7 Justice League Quarterly, Vol. 1 #7] (Summer 1992) which can be found at the DC Database. The entire group is endangered as those left behind had been implanted with subliminal orders to kill. Fortunately, nobody is actually harmed and the Guardians are reformed again.As revealed in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Quarterly_Vol_1_8 Justice League Quarterly, Vol. 1 #8] (Summer 1992) which can be found at the DC Database. Powers and Abilities Therianthropy: the metamorphosis of humans into other animals. The most popular form of Therianthropy is called Lycanthropy which is exclusive to a human being's ability to shape-shift into a Werewolf. Appearances Super Friends comics (1976-1981): *''Super Friends #9'' (November, 1977) *''Super Friends #25'' (October 1, 1979) Notes *The Thunderlord was originally introduced in the continuity of the SuperFriends Universe Earth-1A. * He first appeared in the SuperFriends comic book series issue #9 (October 1979). * He was created by E. Nelson Bridwell and Ramona Fradon. * He was outside of standard Earth-One continuity at the time. References Category:Meta-human Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Superheroes Category:International Heroes